


Memories

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [36]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The five ideas of the readers (not in a specific order):</p><p>SeventhPack<br/>What if dru decided she just had to have a masked tea party or ball on that halloween. Spike would have most likely gotten his and dru's costume by killing someone with a look he liked. Spike likeing the irony dressed dru as the nun she always ment to be? Spike dressed as a hero of some sort and defends xander and the slayer instead of trying to eat them.  How will xan react to the new and improved spike?</p><p> </p><p>Dantika<br/>I've always wanted to read a fic where someone figured out that Angel and Spike had some type of feelings for Xander, and decided to use Xander as revenge against them.  Torture or whatever.  Didn't have to be graphic...but I did want to see Angel and Spike really involved in the healing process...both physically and emotionally and mentally....</p><p> </p><p>Neila Leavitt<br/>Yay! S/X are my favorite what about Spike reading Shakespeare to Zander perhaps from Othello, Hamlet,  or Macbeth to try to cheer him up when he's stuck in bed</p><p> </p><p>Asmodina17<br/>I would very much like to see Spike as the pregnant one. I have very seldom seen a mpreg with this. I know only of one other with S/X pairing wherin it isn't Xander.<br/>It would be lovely to see Xander getting all caring about Spike.</p><p> </p><p>SofCthy<br/> I would like for Xander and Spike to really give Angel a hard time about being a puppet (the episode would have been so much better if there had been more Spike on it).  My son said it would have been funny to see Spike and Xander taking pictures of Angel as a puppet and xeroxing them and hanging them all over Wolfram and Hart.  Lots of hijinks between these two as they try to make Angel miserable, that way they could bond and eventually fall in love.</p></blockquote>





	Memories

****2010*****

 

“Spike, what are you doing?” Xander asked, standing behind his very pregnant husband and holding him tightly. Ever since Angel died saving Spike, the vampire sometimes was lost in thoughts, remembering every good memory. It would only be days before their baby will be born.

“Remember when Buffy attacked you? He helped me,” Spike told Xander. “I remember,” Xander answered, gently guiding the vampire to the couch.

 

*****Flashback****

 

“You think you’re going to be saved, Xander?” Buffy sneered at Xander who was hanging on the ceiling.

“Fuck you, Buffy. You don’t know shit about anything. You’re just jealous with the way Angel and Spike threat me,” Xander taunted Buffy. He had knew of her jealousy she had, by the way the vampires treated Xander.

Buffy swinged her arm back and hit Xander full in the stomach. Xander screamed at the pain she gave him and collapsed. If it wasn’t for the chains holding him up he would have lie on the floor in heap of flesh. Buffy was cruel, she wanted him to suffer.

“You stole my vamps away from me!” Buffy yelled, each word was met with a punch in the stomach, face or ribs. Xander couldn’t hold the pain any longer and fainted not noticing both vamps entered the building.

*****

“Sire, where is he?” Spike asked Angel hopefully.

Angel shook his head. They have been searching Sunnydale for any sign of Xander, but it was hopeless, the boy couldn’t be found. Until a group of fledges ran past, every time looking back to see if someone was following them.

“Why are you running?” Angel asked a fledge after grabbing him.

The young vampire struggled to get free. “The slayer is nuts, she’s killing everything that’s in sight. She’s even torturing her friend.” 

Spike looked up at that statement and threatened to kill him if he didn’t tell them where she was. The fledge pointed to a abandoned house near the park. Everyone was warned not to go there, because of its history. The people told their children they would die if they ever entered that house; ghosts were haunting there.

Angel and Spike let the fledge go and headed towards the house. They entered and met a horrible smell that made Angel’s knees buckle. They followed the smell and walked into a basement. Spike saw Xander hanging from the ceiling, fainted and his whole body was covered in blood.

Angel saw Spike getting emotional and let the young vampire walk towards Xander. The boy woke up and his eyes lit up when he spotted Angel and Spike. “Spike?” Xander asked weakly, not believing the vamp he fell in love with was standing before him.

“Yeah, Pet. It’s me,” Spike said softly, cleaning the boy’s face with his tongue. He couldn’t stop his demon from coming out at the sight of that much blood. He stopped licking when Xander’s face was clean. That’s when Angel noticed how many bruises the boy had in his face.

“Xander, where is she?” Angel asked, not wanting to scare the boy by saying Buffy’s name.

“I don’t know. I must have fainted before she left,” Xander replied, his voice croaked after screaming a lot.

Spike reached up and broke the chains, letting the boy fall into his arms. He swooped Xander up and was about to walk away when Buffy dropped in.

“Where do you think you’re going with him?” Buffy asked sarcastically.

“Buffy, why are you doing this?” Angel asked, still not understanding why his former girlfriend is doing this.

“You don’t know? You two are mine,” Buffy said viciously. She walked towards Spike and Xander and tried to grab Xander.

Spike ran to Angel who was still stunned with Buffy’s answer. “We don’t belong to anyone!” Angel said angrily.

“Spike, take Xander to the hospital and call his friends. After that, call the police and send them to this house,” Angel instructed Spike. For once Spike didn’t argue and ran away with his precious burden.

Angel grabbed a loose chain, he already made up his mind that Buffy couldn’t stay alive or free. Something needed to be done.

*****

Spike ran to the nearest hospital and entered the building. Several doctors and nurses ran towards him when they saw the bloodied boy. They took Xander from his hands and told Spike to sit in the waiting room for them to bring some news. Spike went to the payphone and called Giles.

“Hello?” Giles answered gruffly.

“Watcher? Get you butt in here and bring the Whelp’s friends. I’m at the Sunnydale hospital,” Spike ranted and hung up.

He sat down and waited for Angel to come back. He started praying that Angel would be all right, Xander would survive this and Willow won’t kill him for getting her friend hurt.

Giles drove towards the hospital after the disturbing phone call from Spike. He had picked up the children minus Buffy. Entering the hospital he spotted Spike soon enough and was shocked by the way the vampire was sitting on one of the chairs.

Spike was curled into a ball; teartracks on his face and a haunted look in his eyes. “Spike, what’s wrong?” he asked the vampire and was shocked when the vampire looked up and jumped into his arms.

Ever since Angel brought the two vampires, Spike and Dru into their midst, the family got bigger, unfortunately Buffy’s ego got bigger too. She demanded that the vampires would help her and no one else. Giles on the other hand had started to see Spike and Dru as his own children with the way they acted, he even had an argument with Angel who didn’t want to loose his Childer. He smiled at that memory.

He held Spike in his arms and waited for the doctor to come back with some news, when he realized Angel wasn’t here.

“Spike, where’s Angel?” Giles asked softly.

Spike closed his eyes, realizing he had forgotten to call the police and jumped out of Giles’ arms to phone the policestation. He then turned back to Giles, this time sitting next to him. He was done being a poof.

Willow was scared, she didn’t want to lose her best friend. Her instinct told her that Buffy did this. They had no idea why Buffy acted like a bitch. It happened when they accepted next to Angel, Spike and Dru into the family. The girl would pay for this. At that moment Angel entered the hospital, limping slightly.

Spike stood up and before he could say anything, Angel embraced him. “She’s gone,” Angel said to Spike, making sure the others heard him as well.

“Did you kill her?” Spike muttered softly for the others not to hear. It wouldn’t do Angel any good if the doctors and the nurses heard the question.

Angel nodded his head and Spike collapsed crying. He couldn’t hold it anymore. He had been scared the whole way to the hospital. 

The doctor came in and looked at the small family gathered in the waiting room. “Mr. William Harris-Bradford?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, that’s me. Is my husband okay?” Spike asked.

Everyone managed to cover their surprised faces at hearing the name calling, but listened carefully what the doctor had to say.

 

******End Flashback*******

“The moment you could visit me, I knew he had killed her,” Xander whispered in Spike’s ear.

“Do you miss her?” Spike asked in a small voice.

“I miss the girl who became our friend the first time,” Xander replied.

“Okay, enough crying, let’s go to bed. It’s my turn to read a bedtime story,” Spike said cheerfully.

“As long as it ain’t those theatre guys, it’s fine by me,” Xander said.

“There’s nothing wrong with Shakespeare and Hamlet!” Spike stated.

“I heard enough of those when I was in the hospital,” Xander replied.

******Flashback******

“I want a bedtime story!” Xander announced to Spike and Angel.

Both vampires guarded the boy with their life. Spike was feeling more than friendship for the boy and Angel saw the young man as one of his children. Giles and Angel became very good friends after that, because both saw Willow, Spike, Dru, Xander and Oz as their children.

“I’ll decide what the bedtime story will be,” Spike commented.

“Why? What are you going to choose?” Xander asked suspiciously.

“No, I won’t tell you. You’ll just have to wait and see,” Spike replied. He stood up and grabbed a book from his backpack. During the examinations he had to wait in the hall, so he brought a book with him, so he wouldn’t got bored.

Spike sat on the bed, opened the book and started to read.

“That you were once unkind befriends me now,  
And for that sorrow which I then did feel  
Needs must I under my transgression bow,  
Unless my nerves were brass or hammer'd steel.  
For if you were by my unkindness shaken  
As I by yours, you've pass'd a hell of time,  
And I, a tyrant, have no leisure taken  
To weigh how once I suffered in your crime.  
O, that our night of woe might have remember'd  
My deepest sense, how hard true sorrow hits,  
And soon to you, as you to me, then tender'd  
The humble slave which wounded bosoms fits!  
But that your trespass now becomes a fee;  
Mine ransoms yours, and yours must ransom me.”

Xander was looking at Spike as he had grown a second head. “Xander, are you okay?” Angel asked, smiling at the stunned expression.

“What did he just say?” Xander asked.

“Xander, you did take the literature class, didn’t you?” Giles asked.

“Yeah, but I.....” Xander muttered.

“Then listen to your bedtime story!” Angel replied, hearing the muttering.

Giles and Angel left the room and leaving the two men alone. Spike was about to continue when Xander pulled the vampire on his lap. “I want to do something fun,” Xander uttered.

Spike was shocked; the Whelp was kissing him. “Xander, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Uh…kissing you!” Xander stated, but stopped when he saw the bashful look on Spike’s face.  
“I’m going to fast?”

Spike nodded, sat back on his chair again and picked up his book and continued reading. Xander looked at the vampire and grinned. He decided he could wait until Spike was ready.

******End Flashback******

After Xander placed his husband on the couch, he sat behind him massaging his lower back. Ever since the doctor said the baby had to come the natural way Spike was having pains in every place on his body. They both missed Angel and Giles, their fathers. The two men had protected the couple with their life.

“Remember Halloween?” Xander asked, smiling at the memory. They shared their second kiss and a blowjob that night, even though they weren’t actually themselves.

******Flashback******

“Dru, I don’t want a masked tea party!” Spike announced when Dru told everyone of her plans.

“Well, I think it’s a great idea. I’m going to search the shops for a cool outfit,” Xander said enthusiastically.

Spike kept his mouth shut when the boy he loved said that. “But I pick the outfits, Dru!” Spike stated. He wanted to see what Xander would come up with for an outfit.

“Fine,” Dru agreed, already happy they were going along with it.

***Halloween’s night***

Willow and Oz stood in the livingroom as ghosts, Xander was dressed as soldier, Dru as a nun and Spike was dressed as a pirate.

“Spike, you’re a pirate!” Xander exclaimed seeing the vampire in a pirate suit.

“I’m not a regular pirate! I’m Jack Sparrow, I save girlies and such,” Spike defended himself.

“Right, well let’s go trick and treating,” Xander said, dragging Spike with him.

“I can’t believe Xander is going trick and treating, he’s almost 18 years old,” Giles said, leaning back against Angel. They became a couple soon after Xander’s incident with Buffy. Since the girl was dead they acted on their mutual attractions.

****

The group wandered the streets when they all felt magic coursing through their bodies. They stood still and watched each other.

“Who are you?” everyone but Willow and Oz asked.

“My name is Jack,” Spike introduced himself.

“I’m….uh…Alex,” Xander replied after peeking on his drivers license. 

Before the rest could be introduced demons ran towards them, Spike didn’t think for one second and jumped in front of Xander and killed the demon instantly. He went to help the others and within seconds the demons were dead and the group still stood in the same spot not knowing what to do.

“Guys, don’t you remember me?” Willow suggested.

“No!” several voices answered.

“Let’s get you to the home of our friends. We will explain there,” Oz suggested and guided the group towards Giles’ apartment.

****

“Guys, you’re already back?” Angel asked.

“You know us?” Dru asked sane.

Giles walked towards the group after hearing the question. “What happened? What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Do come in!” Angel said, letting the young people go inside.

Dru went to sit on one of the chairs in the corner. All she was seeing was indecent clothing.

Spike and Xander sat on the couch. Somehow they couldn’t stop staring. They felt familiarity towards each other.

Willow and Oz explained how they ended up as a group standing in the middle of the town when magic flowed through them. The rest of their group didn’t know what happened. Because they were dressed as ghosts they still knew exactly who they were.

“Who are you, young lady?” Angel asked Dru.

“My name is Drusilla and I’m looking for the monastery,” Dru answered the question. 

Giles and Angel looked at the two young men and saw them kissing. Giles coughed to interrupt them.

“Who might you be?” Giles asked Xander.

“I’m Alex and this is…..,” Xander introduced himself.

“I’m Jack,” Spike said.

“Why don’t you all stay here and we will figure out what happened,” Angel stated, walking towards the kitchen.

****

It didn’t take long to find out that Ethan was behind all this. Willow showed him where the shop was.

Giles came back quickly after Ethan reversed everything. Spike and Xander were sitting far away from each other.

***15 minutes earlier****

 

Xander pressed Spike against the bathroom door and kissed the other man deeply. Spike was brave to protect Xander, but when it came to kissing he became bashful.

Xander’s hands stroked Spike’s arms, back and lastly placed his hands on the curved ass. He squeezed and smiled when Spike yelped. He continued kissing the other man while undressing him from his jeans.

Spike closed his eyes when Xander kneeled in front of him and took his cock in his mouth. He gasped when the man started sucking him. He felt ashamed when he came fast. That’s when they both returned to their old selves. Spike quickly pulled up his pants and almost ran from the bathroom.

Xander licked his lips and smiled. He finally tasted Spike, but he needed to stay patience if they wanted to repeat that.

***present****

Giles watched everyone change and coming back to sit in the living room talking about their experiences.

“Angel, could I talk to you?” Spike asked, walking to the kitchen within a glance at Xander.

“Spike, what’s wrong?” Angel asked concerned.

“Um…Xander did something….and…I liked it,” Spike stuttered.

“What did he do?” Angel questioned his boy.

“He sucked my cock,” Spike whispered.

“What do you want to ask me about?” Angel asked curiously, wondering where this conversation was going.

“Does it hurt?” Spike asked in a small voice.

Angel knew instantly what Spike was talking about. “At first, but if your lover is gentle he can make it very pleasant for you,” Angel answered, watching with fascination how Spike blushed bright red.

“Oh!” 

____________

Xander had called the doctor and their friends. Spike’s water broke and he was currently puffing with Willow. Their own doctor couldn’t make it, so they had send someone else

“I’m never going to let you do this to me again!” Spike yelled from the couch.

“Okay,” Xander said, hoping it would calm Spike down.

“Hold me,” Spike cried, the contractions were coming every 10 minutes, so they had some time to go.

“What do you want talk about?” Xander asked, hoping to distract Spike.

“Puppet Angel!” Spike exclaimed before puffing again.

Xander smiled at the memory, after making fun of Angel, he had made love to Spike.

****Flashback, 2005****

 

“XANDER?” Spike yelled, running through the hallways of Wolfram & Hart.

“What!?!” Xander said irritated. Every since he arrived at Wolfram & Hart, the blond vampire kept haunting him for fun and games, as something to pass the time.

“Angel is a puppet!” Spike exclaimed.

“He’s a what?” Xander asked shocked.

“A puppet!” Spike replied happily, taking Xander’s hand and dragging him towards Angel’s office.

Xander laughed at Spike’s enthusiasm. He was like a little boy in a candy store.  
“SPIKE! Get Xander out of here!” Angel squeaked. Giles was standing in the corner laughing. Ever since Angel came back as a puppet he couldn’t stop.

“Deadboy, is that you?” Xander asked, staring at the stuffed puppet that was currently sitting on the big leather chair.

“No, it’s not!” Angel puppet answered hoping to have distracted Xander from believing he was a puppet. //Right!!// He thought sarcastically

“Yes, it’s you! Oh my god!” Xander exclaimed when he looked at the angry looking puppet in the chair. Spike was still laughing and poking Angel.

“Spike, stop poking ME! Giles, help me,” Angel shouted, trying to hit Spike. That didn’t work when he was this small. He tried to get his lover to help him but Giles continued standing in the corner laughing at him.

Xander ran back to Wesley’s room where he had been helping Wesley with research. “Wesley, give me the camera!”

“Why do you need it?” Wesley asked, giving the young man the camera.

“Is this the special camera? You know, the one where you can photograph vampires?” Xander asked, looking at the camera hoping to see something special to indicate what type of camera it was.

“Yes, this is the one. Again why?” Wesley pressed.

Xander didn’t hear the question; he had run back to Angel and started snapping photos until he looked at Spike. He changed the view from Angel to Spike and snapped one photo of the bleached blond. Before Spike turned, he focused on Angel again.

“Stop taking photos, Xander!” Angel screamed and hid under the desk. “Giles, for god’s sake, get him away from me!” he tried for Giles again.

“No, I won’t. This is fun,” Xander and Giles replied at the same time.

Angel looked back up and saw that Xander finally had stopped using the camera. “What are you going to do with those photos?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Xander replied ironically.

Before Angel could reply, someone came into his office.

“Angel, are you here?” Fred called, seeing a puppet dive under the desk and Spike and Xander standing close together in Angel’s office.

“Angel is here,” Xander spoke up and showed Fred where the vanished puppet was hiding.

“Where?” she searched but only found a peak of hair coming from under the table.

Angel stood under his table; it was a perfect fit. He listened to Xander and Fred talking. The girl couldn’t see him this way.

“Xander!” Angel squeaked from under the table, when he heard Xander giving away his position.

Fred looked to see the peak of hair transform into the puppet she saw diving down when she came in.

“Angel, is that really you? What happened to you?” Fred asked, staring at Angel.

“Yes, it’s me and it’s a long story,” Angel sighed.

“Well, why don’t you tell me during lunch? We can discuss this and how to change you back,” Fred asked, not minding that she was going to get lunch with a puppet.

Angel looked at his lover and saw him nodding. “Huh?… Okay!” Angel was stunned. She still wanted to be seen with him? “Giles, you’re coming with us?”

Giles nodded. “Yes, I would love to.”

Spike and Xander gaped at the strange couple as Angel and Fred walked out of the office with Giles following them. Xander looked at Spike and smiled. The vampire was still staring at the door. He turned and sat in Angel’s chair, looking at Spike’s body. During his time here at Wolfram & Hart, he had began to love Spike more and more; they had became friends, only for Xander, the friendship was out of love and patience. He knew Spike wasn’t feeling the same. He did try with candy and flowers, but he only managed to embarrass Spike and he hid his emotions from the vampire, hoping it would be save their friendship.

But the way Spike looked now, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, Xander wanted to kiss him, so he did. Xander stood up, walked around the desk, stood in front of Spike and kissed him before he walked away quickly before Spike would reject him.

“What the bloody hell?” Spike muttered to himself. He had noticed the looks Xander had been giving him were from love. When the boy had sent him candy and flowers he was embarrassed because he didn’t know how to respond. It only made Xander stop and continuing their friendship. During the years he felt the same way but he didn’t know how to deal with it. He had never been with a man before. Last year he had asked Angel about it, but that was then. He needed to talk to Angel again, but the puppet had just left with Fred and Giles. He saw that Xander had left the camera; he picked it up and went to Wesley to develop the pictures.

Wesley heard the door opening and expected Xander to bring back the camera, but instead Spike came in.

“Wesley, can you develop the piccies now?” Spike questioned.

“Yes, okay. Will you wait or will you pick it up when your boyfriend’s back?” Wesley asked curiously. He knew the boys liked each other more than just friendship, the looks they gave each other, their hands just brushing as they walked past each other. Wesley also sensed that Spike was the one with no experience. He decided to help the boys get together.

“Gah…boyfriend?” Spike gasped.

“Yes, Xander is your boyfriend, isn’t he?” Wesley asked, pretending to be surprised.

“NO! He’s just a friend,” Spike replied weakly. He wanted it to be more, though.

“You never had a male lover before, have you?” Wesley asked, echoing Spike’s thoughts. He chuckled when the vampire turned bright red at the question.

Spike shook his head. “Have you?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, I once had a male lover,” Wesley replied, hoping not to scare Spike.

“Really?” Spike asked stunned; he didn’t expect that answer.

“Yes, really. So, what do you want to know?” Wesley questioned.

“Doesn’t it hurt? You know?” Spike asked vaguely, too embarrassed to say the words.

“No, it doesn’t hurt if that person cares about you,” Wesley said tenderly, thinking about the man he spent five days with. The man had left and he never heard from him again. It was the best five days in his life.

“Oh,” Spike answered; he had received the same answer when he asked Angel last year. “Shall we develop the piccies?” he wanted to distract Wesley from the subject.

Wesley nodded, accepting the distraction and guided the vampire to the dark room.

*****

 

Xander was pacing in Angel’s office. After he walked away, he regretted it and he had walked back only to find the room empty. He didn’t know what to do. What if he had ruined their friendship? He wanted Spike back; they needed to talk.

He heard a squeal from outside and went to look for the sound. He saw Spike sitting on one of the chairs in the hallway, looking at what looked like photos.

“You had them developed?” Xander asked, sitting next to Spike.

The vampire looked up and tensed slightly when Xander sat next to him. Spike couldn’t stop looking at the young man’s mouth. He leaned in and gently pecked him on the lips. 

Xander grinned. Spike had just kissed him before bashfully looking down again. “Show me the photos?” Xander asked; they could talk later in private.

Spike nodded and took the photos from the sheet, showing him photos they took of Angel. When Spike’s photo was next, Xander took it in his hand and kept it.  
The vampire didn’t notice that Xander had taken his photograph and he flushed when he saw Xander keeping the photo.

“You know what’s a good idea? Let’s copy them and hang them around the office!” Xander exclaimed.

“Yeah! That a bloody great idea,” Spike yelled enthusiastically, being his tough self again. He stood up, stepped into one of the rooms and came out with tape. They each took some photos, copied it on the copy machine and went to hang them everywhere including the halls, the lounges and the bathroom stalls.

“SPIKE! XANDER!” Angel voice echoed through the entire building. The moment he saw the photos he knew Spike and Xander had done this. Angel, however, wasn’t a puppet anymore, during his lunch with Fred, he had transformed back into his old self. 

“Oh bugger! He’s already changed back? Xander, we have to go!” Spike cursed, grabbing Xander’s hand and making a run for it. They hid in one of the empty offices and stood silent until they heard someone lock the door. Spike ran towards the door and tried to open it; he failed. The door was locked.

“Spike? You can’t break the door, I had it magicked. Talk to Xander!” Wesley stated. Angel stood behind him, both grinning at their try to get those two together.

“NO, Wesley!” Spike panicked and continued trying to open the door.

“Why would you talk to me?” Xander asked. Spike jumped. Xander was standing behind him.

“Is this about the kiss I gave? I’m sorry, Spike! I didn’t want to ruin our friendssshh….” Xander was kissed by Spike. He placed his hands on Spike’s hips and pressed himself closer.

Spike kissed Xander the moment the Whelp began babbling. Only the kiss didn’t stop, it became deeper. Spike didn’t want to stop; he placed his arms around Xander’s neck and pressed himself tightly against Xander.

That’s how Angel and Wesley found them. They had been eavesdropping, hoping they could hear the conversation. Only there was no conversation. Angel could only hear moaning coming from Xander and Spike, so they lifted the magic wall and opened the door. What they saw caused them to smile; they should have done this sooner!

Spike and Xander both didn’t notice the opening door; they were focused on each other. Xander pushed the vampire backwards against the wall and continued kissing and touching until…Angel coughed…hard!

“Okay, this isn’t the place to do that, Xander!” Wesley said, a slight warning for Xander to remember Spike’s inexperience.

The message came through. Xander nodded his head and announced that he and Spike need to do something and walked outside to Xander’s apartment that was two blocks away from the office.

****

When they entered the apartment, Xander made Spike wait in the living room while he went into the bedroom. He wanted Spike’s first time to be special and lit the candles he had, spreading them across the room. He then changed the sheets, prepared a bath before bringing Spike into the room.

Spike was waiting nervously in the living room. He jumped when Xander stood suddenly before him and guided him to the bedroom. His eyes widened at the beautiful sight Xander had created. He felt Xander’s hands undressing him.

Xander stared at the gorgeous, naked, pale body before him. Spike’s body flushed from the attention it was getting.

“Like what you see?” Spike asked cockily.

“Oh, yes, I like!” Xander replied, closing his mouth hoping he didn’t drool. He undressed himself, took Spike’s hand and ignored the bashfulness when he guided the vampire into the bathroom where a warm bath was waiting.

Xander stepped in first, sat down and helped Spike sit down between his legs. He took a loofa and soap and began soaping Spike, from his neck until the knees. He couldn’t reach his toes; he would do those some other time.

Spike relaxed against Xander’s frame and purred when Xander washed his body. His purring became louder when Xander rolled his nipples, stroking down to his bellybutton. Xander dipped his pinky in and Spike arched his back.

“Sensitive, huh?” Xander whispered in his ear.

Spike could only nod; Xander was doing extremely nice things to his body. He shuddered when the warm hands took his cock and began stroking it. He felt the hardness poking in his back.

Xander groaned when he touched Spike’s body. He loved the noises the vampire was making. Spike tensed when Xander reached back and touched his opening.

“Shh…it’s okay!” Xander muttered, removing his hand.

“No! I want this, just be gentle!” Spike replied.

“I will,” Xander reassured him. “Let’s get out of the tub.”

The vampire stepped out and waited for Xander to come out too. He was surprised when Xander began drying him and then himself.

Xander again guided the now dry vampire back to the bed and gently arranged Spike on the bed.

Spike flushed when he was lying on the bed and all Xander was doing was watching him. His cock hardened and jumped when Xander reached towards it.

Xander looked at Spike and couldn’t believe the vampire was finally his. He arranged himself next to the vampire and with his hands he reached out to take Spike’s hard cock in his hand. He began softly stroking it and chuckled when he watched the tremors rippling through the body next to him. //Let see if you can make noises!//

Spike groaned when the stroking became faster and he arched his back when his orgasm came. He was surprised because he didn’t think it would come this fast.

“Sorry!” Spike apologized.

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t think this was it, did you?” Xander asked the worried vampire. “We’re not even started!”

Spike hardened again at Xander’s words. He watched how his lover licked his cum from his chest and abdomen. Xander went further down and made Spike pull his knees towards his chest. He felt wetness against his opening and tensed slightly. 

Xander waited patiently for Spike to relax again and when that happened he pressed his tongue against the opening and pushed the tip of his tongue inside Spike. He got his noise.

Spike whimpered when he felt the muscle push inside. He waited to find out what the next thing Xander would be doing was. The tongue circled around, slicking the passage before he removed his tongue and pushed on finger in. It felt different, but not unpleasant.

Xander pushed his second finger in and received a moan. He smiled lovingly at his vamp who had closed his eyes. He began scissoring his fingers gently to let Spike get used to the feeling. 

Spike was enjoying Xander’s touches; it didn’t hurt at all. He couldn’t wait for the next thing, he wanted more. “Xander, please!” he begged.

“Who do you want?” Xander whispered.

“I want YOU!” Spike begged loudly.

Xander didn’t want to hurt Spike so he pushed a third finger inside while he stroked his own cock. He slicked his cock with the pre-come that was leaking steadily just by thinking how tight Spike’s opening would be.

After scissoring Spike’s opening, he grabbed the lube he had placed on the nightstand and used it on his cock. That was the first time Spike got a good look of the large cock. He tensed.

“Xander, that won’t fit!” he whispered, watching with fear at the size of the said cock.

“Shhh…yes, it will. I’ve prepared you thoroughly,” Xander said, stroking the vampire’s belly before placing his cock at Spike’s entrance.

“Spike, look at me!” Xander instructed. “Keep looking at me. If it does hurt, tell me!”

He pushed his cock head in and waiting for Spike to tell him to move.

Spike felt it and squeezed his muscles. It earned him a moan from Xander and he felt full. He liked it. “Move, Xander!”

Xander looked adoringly at the man beneath him and pushed further inside until he was fully sheathed. 

Spike groaned and arched his back when he felt pleasure coursing through his body when Xander hit something inside.

“What the bloody hell was that?” Spike yelled, surprised at the feeling.

“That was the male G-spot!” Xander chuckled before kissing Spike. Spike placed his legs around Xander’s waist and pushed back. Xander stopped him. “I want to go slow!” Xander said.

Spike nodded and waited impatiently for Xander to move. He tried it again and received a slap to his ass as a reward for being impatient. 

Xander finally moved slowly in and out of Spike’s passage. He kneeled and touched the vampire’s nipples. Spike moaned loud when they were squeezed into peaks. Xander changed his angle and continued hitting the prostate with each in-stroke.

Spike moaned, groaned and whimpered every time Xander thrust inside him. He howled Xander’s name and arched his back when he came for a second time that night without having his cock touched.

Xander moaned when he felt Spike’s muscles squeezing him tightly, but he managed not to come. He took Spike’s cock in his hand and stroked it back to hardness while pushing his cock against Spike’s prostate.

Spike keened when he felt Xander take his sensitive cock in his hand and stroke it again. Before he knew it he was hard again. Xander was now thrusting harder in and out.

Xander was now pounding into the tight passage, hitting the prostate constantly. He leaned forward and placed his mouth on Spike’s neck. He pushed the blond head towards his neck. Angel had explained that Spike’s demon knows not to take too much blood when someone claimed him also. If that didn’t happen, Spike would kill him. And Xander wanted to claim Spike. Angel had also explained that Spike wanted to belong and that was what Xander wanted to do tonight. He already had Angel’s permission and the older vampire would call Dru to explain. But he said it wouldn’t be a problem. Both vampires wanted the best for Spike.

When Xander felt himself coming inside Spike, he bit Spike’s neck and the flesh parted. In order for the claim to be seen, he had to drink three mouthfuls. He moaned when Spike bit him and drank from him, Spike’s semen splashing their chests. He drank the blood and sealed the bite with his tongue. He looked proudly at the bite which was already healing and yes…it had left a mark. He felt Spike’s fangs leave his neck.

Spike was shocked. The Whelp had bit him and was drinking from him. He was claimed…he finally belonged to someone who loved him with his whole heart, wanted to stay with him and would never leave for someone else. His cock erupted for a third time and he bit Xander’s neck, drinking the young man’s blood and leaving his mark. 

Xander gently pulled out of Spike’s passage and rested next to the dazed vampire. Spike himself felt fluid leaving his body, realizing it was Xander’s semen. “Oh bugger! If I knew it would be this bloody good, I would have done this a long time ago!” Spike stated.

“Thank god, you didn’t!” Xander exclaimed after hearing the statement. He smiled though; he made Spike feel good. The bashfulness was gone.

“Why?” Spike asked.

“Why did I claim you? I wanted you when I realized I fell in love with you a year ago. I wanted the whole you, so I asked Angel for advice,” Xander explained.

“You asked Peaches?” Spike asked surprised.

“Yes, I did. And he was very helpful. He gave me permission to claim you and he told me he would settle it with Dru,” Xander said, kissing the blond vamp.

“I belong!” Spike said longingly.

“Yes, you belong…to me!” Xander stated.

 

****End flashback****

“Place Spike against your front, Xander!” the doctor ordered the nervous husband.

Xander did as told and placed his hands on Spike’s rippling belly. “Xander! It hurts!” Spike yelled.

The doctor grabbed Xander’s hands and hooked them around Spike’s knees. Spike was now against Xander with his knees pulled towards his chest.

“Push!” the doctor instructed Spike.

The vampire pushed hard and his gameface showed. He started puffing again and winced when he felt the baby moving towards his entrance.

“Again!” 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh bloody hell!”

“Xander, make sure he’s controlling his breathing!” 

“I bloody don’t need to breath, you git!”

“Spike, don’t talk to the doctor like that.”

“Xan, it hurts. Oh bugger, another one!”

Spike pushed and felt the head sliding until it reached his hole. That’s when he heard the doctor saying she could see the head. He pushed again and screamed when the head came out.

Xander was in tears; he couldn’t do anything for Spike but hold him. Spike held his arms when he needed to push again. 

Spike felt the head protruding from his body and tried to relax which caused another contraction. He pushed after the doctor told him to. He pushed with all of might and howled when he felt the shoulders leaving his body one by one. The rest of the baby’s body slipped out and within seconds Spike had a tiny baby boy lying on his chest.

Xander continued crying when he witnessed the birth of his son. The tiny baby used his lungs, telling him he was healthy.

“Look, Spike. Our son!” Xander whispered in his lover’s ear.

****9 months earlier*****

 

“Xander, what are you doing? Why am I blindfolded and naked?” Spike asked, holding onto his husband’s arm to guide him.

“I have a surprise for you!” Xander told his husband. When they stood in the bedroom he told Spike to open his eyes.

“Wow, it looks like our first time!” Spike said with passion, looking at the candle lit room.

“Yes, but we’re going to do something different,” Xander told Spike. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed!”

Spike heard the order and arranged himself like instructed. “But I need to tell you something!” he tried to say.

“No, that can come later!” Xander instructed; he wanted the vampire silent except for the pleasure noises.

Spike knew he had to protest, but then again it would be a surprise for Xander if he told the man what happened later on.

Xander kneeled behind Spike and grabbed the lube he had placed on the bed. He slicked his fingers and placed them at Spike’s passage. He pushed them in one by one. When he had three fingers inside, he let Spike get used to it before pushing them in and out.

Spike felt the fingers slid in. He was surprised that Xander didn’t stretch him before adding a finger. He waited curiously and somewhat impatient for his husband’s next move.

The young man looked at his wanton husband and chuckled. The vampire was being impatient again and he slapped the tight ass.

“What!?!” Spike exclaimed when he felt the hard slap.

“Being impatient again!” Xander replied.

“No, I’m not!” Spike denied vehemently.

Xander stopped this argument by adding a fourth finger. Spike was quiet instantly. He relaxed his body to accommodate the finger and yelped when Xander added his thumb.

Xander waited for a few seconds before adding more lube with his other hands and gently eased his hand further inside.

Spike moaned at the feeling of Xander’s hand inside him. So his husband wanted to try something new. Spike pushed back when Xander stopped moving. Again that earned him a slap on the ass. He stopped moving completely and waited for Xander to move.

Xander had made a fist when he pushed further inside and he was now opening his hand. He felt for the little nub inside and grinned when he found it. He repeatedly stroked his knuckles against it. His finger tops touching the insides of Spike’s inner walls.

Spike couldn’t stop moaning and whimpering, until he couldn’t take it any longer and started babbling. “Xander…oh…love…you…move! Faster! Ahhh…harder…Oh bugger!”

Xander took pity on the babbling vampire and grabbed the hard weeping cock in his hand and pumped it hard. The vampire came harder than ever, his semen soaking the sheets beneath him. He removed his hand gently and immediately replaced it by his hard cock.

Spike squeaked when he felt the cock entering him, Xander hadn’t waited for him to come to himself.

Xander kneeled and took Spike in his lap, letting his cock sink deeper inside the vampire. Now he did let Spike relax before he moved again. Spike leaned backwards thrusting Xander to hold his weight. Xander began gently pushing in and out of Spike, rubbing his cock head against Spike’s prostate. 

Spike squeezed his muscles and grinned when he received a loud moan. He began pushing back when Xander thrust in. They had found a rhythm until Xander couldn’t hold it any longer and began to pushing harder, faster and deeper. He felt Xander mouth on his neck and his cock jumped when he felt Xander nibbling.

Xander’s balls had drawn up to his cock and he was shooting his semen inside Spike with a loud yell. He fisted Spike’s cock and stroked it until the vampire came a second time.

He pulled out, his semen dripping slowly out of Spike’s passage. He laid himself down on his side and pulled Spike with him. 

Spike closed his eyes and rested in Xander’s arms. 

“So what did you want to tell me?” Xander asked the dazed vampire.

“Uhm…oh! Well, I walked in on Willow and Tara’s spell,” Spike started. Xander was now looking at his husband with curiosity.

“Yes, and?” Xander pressed.

“It was a spell to make Willow or Tara pregnant,” Spike continued. “And it made me fertile.”

Silence.

“You can get pregnant?” Xander questioned.

Spike nodded and looked at Xander. His husband looked at him with longing and then he felt a warm hand on his belly. “We made a baby?” Xander asked curious.

“I think so, but the girls will have to do a spell to see!” Spike explained excitedly.

****

The next night Spike entered their bedroom with a present in his hands. “What’s this?” Xander asked.

“Open it!” Spike exclaimed.

Xander opened the present and retrieved a pair of baby shoes. “Oh! You mean…you’re…we made a baby?” Xander stuttered, finally realizing he made Spike pregnant.

“YES!” Spike yelled with happiness.

*****End flashback******

The doctor took their son from their hands and gave it to Willow before the doctor turned her attention back to Spike.

Spike moaned at another contraction. “What’s this?” 

“You’re having twins!” the doctor told them. “You didn’t know?”

“WHAT?” Spike screamed almost as loud as his son, before moaning again at another contraction while Xander shook his head. 

“Xander, why didn’t I hear two heartbeats?” Spike asked his lover, looking at him like he had all the answers.

“That’s not always possible. If this is the smallest baby, it may have been hiding,” the doctor answered instead.

Xander resumed his place and encouraged Spike to push again. Spike himself felt the second baby sliding towards his opening and he gave another push. He heard the doctor telling him again that the head was almost there. He kept pushing until the head protruded from his body. 

Spike felt Xander taking his hand and guided it between his legs. His fingers touched skin that wasn’t his. “My baby?” he whispered.

“Yes, our baby!” Xander replied emotionally.

“Give me one more push!” they heard the doctor instructing.

Spike gave all his energy for one push and he felt their second baby leaving his body leaving him exhausted. The second baby was handed to Tara while the doctor finished with the afterbirth that came quickly after the second baby. 

“Xander, take your husband in your arms. Let the girls change the bed!” the doctor said to the new father.

Dawn was waiting in the hall with Tara and Willow, until the doctor called in the two witches to assist. After she heard crying, she entered the room and heard what the doctor said. She was surprised to see both Willow and Tara holding a baby.

Dawn quickly changed the bed so Xander could place his husband beneath the sheets.

“Xander? What do we have?” Spike asked, although exhausted he wanted to know the gender of their second baby.

Xander knew what Spike meant. “We’ve got two boys!” he answered happily and lovingly.

Spike fell asleep but woke up a few hours later hearing someone cry. He opened his eyes and saw Xander and Dawn each holding a child. The doctor was still here and was cleaning and weighing his sons.

“Xander, what are their names?” Dawn asked curious.

“I want to wait until Spike’s awake,” Xander replied, smiling at the enthusiastic girl.

“I’m awake!” Spike said, feeling better. He wanted to see his sons. Xander brought him the oldest. The boy was sleeping through everything while his brother was trying to use his lungs.

Spike looked at the tiny baby. “Hello, Liam Angel Harris,” Spike greeted his first son.

Xander smiled, he should have known they were going to name their son after Angel. But now that they had two he was curious what Spike would use for their second son. Spike had picked the name, but wanted to keep it a surprise for his husband and Xander had agreed. He took Liam in his arms as Dawn handed their second son to Spike.

“Hello, Giles Rupert Harris,” Spike greeted his second son. “Giles is smaller. Is he okay?” he asked worried.

Xander was surprised to hear Spike name their youngest son after Giles. It would seem logical for them being named after their fathers. 

“They’re both fine! They’re healthy and strong,” the doctor replied, reassuring the parents.

“I will leave you two alone for now and your regular doctor will see you and the boys after a few days. If you have questions or you need help, you can call us and one of us will come,” the doctor explained before leaving.

The girls went downstairs to clean up so the house was clean before they left. They said their goodbyes to the four boys upstairs and made their way back home.

Both Xander and Spike held one boy and kissed each other.

“Do you think Angel and Giles are happy?” Spike asked, leaning his head against Xander’s.

“Yes, I think they found each other up there!” Xander answered, pointing with his free hand to the sky.

Ever since the two men died saving their lives for Xander and Spike, they always wondered if those two would find each other. After destroying Wolfram & Hart, it had been a huge battle to destroy the demons that came after them after their firm was destroyed. During that fight, Angel had protected Spike and Giles had protected Xander. The remaining group had paid for a memorial on the graveyard. On their tombstone was written their names and one word ‘Heroes’.

 

*****Heaven****

“Did you hear, Angel? They named the boys after us!” Giles said excitingly. He stared through a special window to their sons and their children.

“Yes, I heard,” Angel said and he took Giles in his arms. 

The window closed and they went back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> The five ideas of the readers (not in a specific order):
> 
> SeventhPack  
> What if dru decided she just had to have a masked tea party or ball on that halloween. Spike would have most likely gotten his and dru's costume by killing someone with a look he liked. Spike likeing the irony dressed dru as the nun she always ment to be? Spike dressed as a hero of some sort and defends xander and the slayer instead of trying to eat them. How will xan react to the new and improved spike?
> 
>  
> 
> Dantika  
> I've always wanted to read a fic where someone figured out that Angel and Spike had some type of feelings for Xander, and decided to use Xander as revenge against them. Torture or whatever. Didn't have to be graphic...but I did want to see Angel and Spike really involved in the healing process...both physically and emotionally and mentally....
> 
>  
> 
> Neila Leavitt  
> Yay! S/X are my favorite what about Spike reading Shakespeare to Zander perhaps from Othello, Hamlet, or Macbeth to try to cheer him up when he's stuck in bed
> 
>  
> 
> Asmodina17  
> I would very much like to see Spike as the pregnant one. I have very seldom seen a mpreg with this. I know only of one other with S/X pairing wherin it isn't Xander.  
> It would be lovely to see Xander getting all caring about Spike.
> 
>  
> 
> SofCthy  
>  I would like for Xander and Spike to really give Angel a hard time about being a puppet (the episode would have been so much better if there had been more Spike on it). My son said it would have been funny to see Spike and Xander taking pictures of Angel as a puppet and xeroxing them and hanging them all over Wolfram and Hart. Lots of hijinks between these two as they try to make Angel miserable, that way they could bond and eventually fall in love.


End file.
